


Space

by Nope



Series: Companionverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: The first journey.





	Space

"Here we go."

Hogsmeade slowly faded from the view-screen as the time-ship de-materialised. Dennis kept waving goodbye until they were gone -- though he knew that they couldn't possible see him waving back -- and then turned to watch the rise and fall of the central column.

"That's so cool," Dennis breathed, head going up and down as he followed it with his eyes. "Whoa! Dizzy!"

"Come on, then!" The Doctor clapped his hands then rubbed them together, beaming. "Where do you want to go first, Dennis? The whole of space and time lies open before you. The TARDIS can take you anywhere! Well, almost anywhere. Well, most places."

"Space!" said Dennis.

"That's right. Anywhere in the universe! Mars, Titan, Sorax, Southpaw -- very pretty planet, singing trees, smells a bit, though -- Erusha, Spindlos--"

"I want to go into space!" said Dennis.

"They're all in space," said the Doctor. "That's generally where you find planets. Although once I met a man who made miniature suns, which was rather impressive. For his species."

"Actual space, space!" explained Dennis. "You know, the stuff you fly through!"

"Actually the TARDIS traverses the time vortex in-- You can go anywhere in the universe and you want to go where there's nothing?!"

"Yes, please!" said Dennis. "Can we? It's okay if we can't. We could go somewhere easier! Like, um--"

"Easier? Easier?! I can have you in space before you can say space," said the Doctor, bounding around the console, slapping switches.

"Space?" said Dennis.

"Exactly," said the Doctor, and turned the view-screen back on. It came up black, then slowly filled with pinpricks of light as the cameras adjusted.

"Wow!" cried Dennis, staring at it wide-eyed. "Look, you can tell we're not in an atmosphere, the stars don't twinkle!" He swung quickly back to the Doctor. "Can I go outside?"

"It's a vacuum," the Doctor pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," said Dennis, deflating a little, but only for a second. "Do you have spacesuits? You must have spacesuits, you could fit Hogwarts in your wardrobe!"

"Does Hogwarts have spacesuits?" asked the Doctor, curious.

"It has suits of armour for use underwater," said Dennis, "with self activating bubble-head charms! In 1272, Headmaster Rochefort wore them during his weekly wrestling matches with the mermen!"

"What a strange man," said the Doctor. "As it happens, I do have spacesuits, but I don't think they're in your size. You are rather small."

"That's true," said Dennis sadly, slumping a little.

"Still," said the Doctor, scratching his neck, "I suppose I might be able to rig up something, I am a genius after all, and you could be a bit of magic, a bit of the old alakazaam."

"I know shrinking charms!" said Dennis, smiling again. "I've never done them on a spacesuit, but I'm sure the principle is the same!"

It wasn't, but the TARDIS had spare oxygen cylinders and very good flame-retardant mechanisms and so, a little while later, Dennis and the Doctor were both outfitted in matching EVA-suits and attached to the console by safety lines.

"Ready?" said the Doctor over their radios.

"Ready!" said Dennis.

"There's no need to be scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"One small step for a man and all that."

"It's more like three!" said Dennis. "Or a jump!"

The door opened. The TARDIS exhaled: Dennis and the Doctor, breathed out into the universe.

"I'm floating!" said Dennis happily, rotating slowly at the end of his lead.

"Like being on a broom without the broom," said the Doctor.

"Look! There's Orion, and Gemini, Lynx and Ursa Major and Minor! They look a bit different from this angle, though, not quite like astronomy lessons! This is brilliant! So much better than through a telescope!" Through the gloom of the faceplate, Dennis's smile shone as bright as the stars. "Look, there's Sirius! I wish I'd brought my camera!"

"You can bring it next time," said the Doctor.

"There's a next time?!" gasped Dennis. "Wow! Thanks!"

"Think nothing of it," said the Doctor, magnanimously. "At least this landing hasn't ended up in some sort of prison-escaping, monster-fighting, revolution-causing adventure like they usually--"

"Is that another spaceship?" asked Dennis, pointing. "It's coming right for us!"

It was, and it was.

"I really need to not say that sort of thing out loud," mused the Doctor, thoughtfully.


End file.
